El arco del tiempo viene con muchos secretos
by katherine kathleen
Summary: Tsuna esta a una semana de ser el decimo vongola pero el proceso los llevaron a descubrir una serie de secretos que ni ellos mismos pensarian que serian realidad,la decima generacion vongola se enfretara a una nueva aventura de forma que descubran la verdad. pasad por favor jeje...18/27 R/L 89/56...ALGUNOS OCC ...que ayudaran a la historia,Lemon,Mpeg...PASAD ...XD por favor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios Y Aclaraciones:

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

*Pensamiento de los personajes*

-Hablan por teléfono o italiano

Echo por Natsumi Sawada

Con la "colaboración" de Elizabeth Hibari

No sé que mas poner….jejeje

(Elly:dame…..konniwhiwa…soy Kelly Gotetsu….la primera gran guerrera del mundo y esta dobe es mi gran amiga ….creo..

Kath: no solo digas creo y a quien le dices dobe…teme….aparte tu eres Elizabeth tal vez la mejor guerrera y soy tu mejor amiga…creo lo soy (o.o)/

Elly: a…dejemos eso de lado…ahora a escribir…bey...

Kath: TTmTT mala…bye…sigan leyendo(TTmTT)

Lambo 8, I-pin8 y Fuuta 14 años, los Arcobaleno regresaron a su forma original gracias a verde quien logro encontrar una cura gracias a la familia Black Angello y Neko Black pero con una habilidad extra que podían parecer a unos niños si así lo querían, la familia s Shimón se quedó en la escuela nami-chu, Byakuran y su familia fueron liberados de vindice gracias a dos familias qué conocerán más adelante mi historia convencerá luego de un año después de la batalla contra Chaker face…

Capitulo 1: VIAJE A SICILIA ITALIA

Era un día tranquilo en la residencia sawada para no decir que habían gritos por toda la casa y no eran de lambo o de los niños pero en fin una mañana muy tranquila

-Tsu-kun apresúrate- se oyó la voz de una mujer que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto viendo a la puerta de alado dejando ver sus grandes ojos chocolate de hermosa sonrisa de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros

-Ya voy oka-san- respondió una voz proveniente del cuarto que observaba la castaña

NANA: Lambo-kun ve a ayudar a reborn-kun a empacar nosotros bajaremos las maletas- pedía viendo a un niño de 8 años cabello lacio un poco ondulado traía una playera con estampado de baca junto con unos pantalones y zapatos negros

LAMBO: Si oka-san lambo ayudara con las maletas al tonto de reborn- salió del cuarto para avanzar a la puerta de alado

Tok Tok Tok (perdonen pero el presupuesto o cubre los efectos de sonido)

LAMBO: Reborn…..reborn oka-san me mando a ayudarte…voy a entrar- el bovino asomo su cabeza para luego entrar a la habitación donde se encontró una escena un poco tierna que daba miedo vio a reborn ( de 25 años) con una fotografía en mano sonriendo tiernamente hasta que el hitman noto su presencia guardando dicha foto en su pantalón

REBORN: Toca antes de entra estúpida vaca- regañaba el hitman

LAMBO: Oka-san me pidió que te ayude ya que tardas mucho en terminar- debió el teme el menor al notar lo irritado que se puso reborn

REBORN: Tsk…. Solo por esta vez te lo permito ya que es cierto que tarde esta mañana ablando con mis lindas hijas- decía el hitman como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

LAMBO: Hijas…-susurro más para sí que para el azabache bajando un poco la mirada sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro de su pecho

REBORN: Listo terminamos…. Vamos-los dos bajaron juntos viendo como los demás los esperaban con maletas y una enorme de lado de nana que tenía un montón de corazones a su alrededor

NANA: Reborn-kun ya llego la camioneta que pediste vamos- apresuraba la castaña

REBORN: Mamma esa camioneta es para las maletas nosotros no iremos en… esa- señalo una limosina blanca con el escudo vongola seguida por otra tres camionetas blancas en una metieron el equipaje de todos para luego retirarse

-En esa viajaremos nosotros?- pregunto una niña de 8 años con una trenza y su traje chino rojo

REBORN: Si il-pin en esa iremos nosotros

-Está muy linda vamos ok-san- decía un castaño de 14 años traía una playera azul con un pantalón de mezclilla zapatos negras con una linda bufanda de color crema ojos grandes de color caramelo

NANA: Si fuu-chan vamos rápido- agarra la mano de lambo e il-pin para entrar rápidamente a la limosina

FUUTA: Ne tsuna-nii no crees que oka-san está actuando raro?

TSUNA: Jejeje creo que si jejeje…. Pero vamos si- todos subieron a la limosina para dirigirse a la escuela nami-chu

.

.

ECUELA NAMINORI

-Sawada está tardando mucho al EXTREMO!- grito un chico de cabello blanco piel levemente bronceada traía una sudadera verde agua pantalón negro con tenis blancos en sus manos traían unas vendas y una curita en la nariz

-Cállate cabeza de césped tú fuiste quien los trajo antes!- grito furioso un peli plateado de ojos verde esmeralda piel un poco pálida traía una playera blanca con unos dibujos de calavera unos pantalones grises teñido a su cuerpo unos tenis grises con toque blancos con negro

-Ma, ma no peleen tsuna no debe de tardar en venir- trato de calmar a sus amigos un chico alto con una playera azul con unas cuadros chicos de color blanco pantalón de color crema zapatos blancos con algunos toques azules fuertes

HAYATO: Cállate friki del béisbol- regañaba apuntando al bate que cargaba en la espalda Yamamoto de repente todos voltearon a ver la hermosa limosina donde salía el castaño junto con reborn

TSUNA: Ohayo mina- saludo el castaño de ojos caramelos traía una sudadera azul claro como el cielo teñido levemente a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas un tanto definidas, pantalón color crema teñido al cuerpo junto con unos tenis blancos

TAKESHI: Yo tsuna

HAYATO: Ohayo Juudaime

RYOHEI: SAWADA LLEGAS TARDE!

TSUNA: O-onii-chan donde esta Kyoko-chan, Haru y Bianchi?

HAYATO: Ellas se fueron desde ayer Juudaime pensé que usted lo sabia

TSUNA: Yo no sabía…..*creo que fue reborn* jejeje

Kufufufu hemos llegado a tiempo mi querida nagi- se escucho una voz conocida en medio de una densa niebla que se desvanecía poco a poco dejando ver 4 siluetas la primera era un chico tenían el cabello de una manera un poco extraña parecía una piña, piel blanca como la leche de cuerpo bien formado de ojos heteromaniaticos uno azul eléctrico y el otro de un rojos sangre con un raro símbolo en medio, traía una playera blanca con un chaleco de manga larga color verde oscuro un pantalón de mezclilla unos tenis blancos con negro con su típica sonrisa un poco burlona. La chica que estaba de su lado derecho traía el mismo peinado de piña era de piel blanca como la nieve labios de color cereza traía un vestido lila con un lindo encaje al final del vestido tenía unas lindas zapatillas bajas de color blanco y una bolsita en su mano izquierda todo ese atuendo le quedaba muy bien resaltaba su ojo morado junto con su parche con su habitual calavera de tras de ellos se encontraba Chikusa traía una playera de rayas azules eléctrico con gris un suéter negro un tanto pálido y un pantalón blanco al igual que su habitual gorra o lo que sea es de piel pálida de ojos grises tapados por sus anteojos y en su mejilla derecha el código de barras que lo identificaba en su mano derecha tenía una correa humana donde se encontraba ken; ken traía una playera de rayas rosados y grises pantalón color crema teñido a su cuerpo de ojos azules y cabello rubio y piel levemente bronceada.

TSUNA: Hola Mukuro, chrome un gusto volver a verlos Chikusa, ken- saludo alegre el castaño al ver que ken y Chikusa aceptaron la invitación para ir a la ceremonia aunque odien a la mafia por lo que les hicieron pero con esa rara amistad que tiene con los cuatro a pesar que no sabe muy bien lo que les hicieron los quiere como a su familia

REBORN: Dame-tsuna no crees que te falta alguien?

TSUNA: Etto… las maletas ya están en los carros y todos están aquí….etto…etto…

REBORN: Dame-tsuna hoy dame-tsuna para siempre-pensando si lo golpea o no- falta tu guardián mas fuerte

TSUNA: H-hibari-san! P-pero porque no a venido Yamamoto no le dijiste nada?

TAKESHI: Veras tsuna si se lo dije en este momento Kasukabe-san esta en Italia con las chicas llevo las maletas de hibari pero no me dijo si vendrá jejeje

REBORN: Tsuna es tu deber como jefe hacer que toda tu familia vaya así que ve y busca a hibari nosotros te esperaremos en el aeropuerto y si llegas si el- le muestra a león convertido en pistola- ya sabes que te espera…chicos vámonos y Gokudera cuidadito con decir algo o te mato- amenazó viendo como el guardián de la tormenta estaba a punto de quejarse cuando siente un aura diabólica dirigirse a su ser.

TSUNA: R-reborn!- grito el castaño viendo como todos se alejan en la limosina junto con dos camionetas llenas de maletas dejando solo una estacionada en frente de la escuela ya no tuvo remedio que dirigirse al comité disciplinario…..

Tok Tok Tok… Adelante- se escucho la voz del otro lado de la puerta el castaño un poco temeroso se adentro topándose con hibari en el escritorio firmando algunos papeles

HABARI: Que haces aquí herbívoro?- pregunto enojado viendo directamente al castaño- no sabes que la escuela cerro por 15 días…

TSUNA: L-lo se pero.. Sobre la sucesión tiene que ir o… o si no….- se pone nervioso al sentirse observado por esos ojos metálico

HIBARI: o si no que?

TSUNA: M-meterán a Mukuro a vindicare los acusaran de traición y a mi…. Me asesinaran- baja la cabeza tristemente sabiendo que a hibari no le importa nada de eso solo le importa su amado namimori

HIBARI: Podre pelear con alguien fuerte?

TSUNA: H-he

HABARI: Que si podre luchar con alguien fuerte?!

TSUNA: P-pues reborn me dijo que irán personas fuertes y conoceremos a cuatro

HIBARI: bueno vámonos herbívoro- dijo saliendo junto con el castaño….

Midori tanabiku namimori no

TSUNA: Hibrid- acaricia al ave que se poso en su hombro y todo a la mirada de hibari que se puso celoso al ver a SU castaño con el ave que lo acaba de traicionar

Señorito vamos reborn-san nos espera en el aeropuerto- aviso el chofer para luego dirigirse al aeropuerto junto con tsuna y hibari durante el transcurso so produjo un silencio muy incomodo tsuna que alimentaba a hibrid siendo observado por hibari

Hemos llegado- anuncio el chofer para abrirles la puerta poco a poco los dos se fueron adentrando al aeropuerto

HIBARI: malditos herbívoros como se atreven a ver a MI conejito-susurro para si mandando miradas acecinas a todo el mundo que se atrevía ver a SU castaño

NANA: Tsu-kun por aquí vamos apresúrate!- grito nana al ver a su bebe ya estando todos juntos emprendieron un viaje de 12 horas asía Sicilia-Italia

.

.

Sicilia- Italia….. Despacho de nono

Iemitsu hoy llega TODA tu familia- comento un señor de cabello blanco por la edad y traje italiano gris

Nono ya se que hoy llega tsuna con sus guardianes y algunos amigos pero porque traer a nana ella no sabe nada sobre la mafia- pregunto casi gritando un hombre de cabello rubio y un traje de petrolero amarillo…

NONO: No solo ellos vendrán tu hija igual vendrá

IEMITSU: Q-que e-ella vendrá cómo?... cuando? …p-porque?

NONO: Yo le he invitado tienes alguna queja además yo creo que tendrás que hablar con ella

ILEMITSU: Muy bien nono como usted diga

NONO: tráeme a Basil el ira por los chicos no deben tardar en llegar

ILEMITSU: Como usted ordene nono con su permiso- se retiro del despacho en busca de Basil

NONO: Uff… bueno- toma el teléfono marcando un número muy conocido para el- Asuka ciao sei? ...portare la mia nipotina guardare ma non dirlo che qualcosa inventale come i loro fratelli più giovani e yotzeth quando ritornano dalla loro missione...l'addio speranza (hola asuka eres tu?...mira trae a mi nieta pero no le digas para que invéntale algo a al igual que a sus hermanos menores y a yotzeth cuando regresen de su misión...las espero bueno adiós) -termino la llamada con una sonrisa en labios

Tok tok tok

NONO: Adelante...


	2. Chapter 2

NONO: Uff… bueno- toma el teléfono marcando un número muy conocido para el- Asuka ciao sei? ...portare la mia nipotina guardare ma non dirlo che qualcosa inventale come i loro fratelli più giovani e yotzeth quando ritornano dalla loro missione...l'addio speranza (hola asuka eres tu?...mira trae a mi nieta pero no le digas para que invéntale algo a al igual que a sus hermanos menores y a yotzeth cuando regresen de su misión...las espero bueno adiós) -termino la llamada con una sonrisa en labios

Tok tok tok

NONO: Adelante...

Capitulo 2: CONOSIENDOLAS...

Nono para que le soy útil?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño claro de grandes ojos azules traía una playera azul marina con un suéter de color crema un pantalón de mezclilla teñido a su cuerpo y tenis blancos es de piel clara y una hermosa sonrisa

NONO: Basil podrías ir por tsuna y los demás al aeropuerto?

BASIL: por supuesto que si n/./n

NONO: Basil…. Nada bueno te espero si

BASIL: Muy bien nono-san con su permiso me retiro

.

.

En algún lado de Sicilia

No vayas a matarlo okami-chan!- grito una chica de unos 16 años piel blanca como la porcelana piel cremosa de pechos muy favorables vientre plano alta de 1.58 shorts de mezclilla a medio muslo de color negro piernas largas y torneadas en cada una de sus piernas traía unas pierneras negras donde guarda unas pistolas plateadas con el símbolo x en negro botas altas negras de cabello rubio y ojos grandes de color azul como el cielo labios rosa claro en pocas palabras era una chica muy linda apariencia frágil y tierna

P-pero raion-nee ellos te quieren matar- protesto una chica de 15 años de piel blanca como la nieve alta como de 1.50 de blusa negra pantalón teñido de mezclilla y botas negras apariencia tierna ojos grises azulados y pelo peli plateado largo hasta las caderas de labios rosa pastel

CAYENCE LAS DOS Y TERMINEMOS ESTA MISION!- grito un chico peli plateado de cabello alborotado y algo desordenado, de ojos azules grisáceos, alto de 1.70 delgado como de unos 22 años cara hermosa, arrogante y sensual de apariencia rebelde, arrebatadora con un aire de autoridad y arrogancia quien vestía pantalón de algodón cómodo negro, cinturón blanco a la cadera flojo de un lado, camiseta manga larga azul eléctrico, chaleco sin mangas y sin abotonar de cuello alto, guantes sin dedos debajo de muñequeras de cuero con una pistola en mano

Ryu no les grites a raion-nee ni a okami mejor terminemos con esto para podre ir a la mansión- comento un chico de 15 años de cabello rubio alborotado ojos azules que muestran gentileza cuerpo delgado con unas curvas no muy definidas alto como de 1.50 traia una playera morada con un chaleco negro sin abotonar pantalón negro y tenis blancos piel clara como la porcelana de labios rosado pálido un hermoso chico

Pocos minutos después terminaron de noquear a todos sus oponentes y obteniendo información muy valiosa

Ne Ian-chan, Eli-chan Yami-kun nos vamos- comento la rubia a cada uno de las chicos

Tsk en eso estamos Katherine- reclamo el peli plateado

KAT: No me grites Yami-nii!- grito molesta asiendo un tierno puchero

ELI: Yami no moleste a onee-chan o no hará la cena hoy- dijo casi histérica con una cara de terror puro

IAN: Onee-chan no sería capaz de eso o si nee-chan?- pone ojitos te cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia al igual que la peli plata

KAT: mmm si llegan antes que yo le hare una rica cena si no Asuka-nee les hará la cena- dijo yendo en dirección de tres motos- recuerden que mi vehículo lo han explotado durante esta pelea

ELI: Ian vamos!- grito corriendo en dirección de una motocicleta de color negra

IAN: Eli-chan espérame!- grito el chico corriendo tras su hermana melliza en dirección de una moto amarilla

YAMI: Vamos yo te llevo- le agarra la mano rápidamente se asoma un sonrojo en la cara de kat para luego salir del callejón para dirigirse a una moto azul eléctrico para luego montarse en ella

KAT: Etto… creo que mejor me voy en taxi- baja su cabeza un poco sonrojada

YAMI: Súbete-ordeno dándole la mano a kat para poder subir y dirigirse ala mansión…..5min después

KAT: Etto…yotzeth no vas como decirlo lento?

YAMI: Si en este momento los chicos ya debieron de a ver llegado y tu nos deberás una rica cena

KAT: Solo por eso vas lento?!

YAMI: No, voy lento porque no quiero comer lo que Asuka cocine

KAT: B-buen punto aunque su comida no sea venenosa como la de Bianchi es igual de letal- tiene una gota tipo anime- pero apresúrate hasta el anciano va más rápido que nosotros- ve a un viejito corriendo delante de ellos

YAMI: Como usted ordene- acelera haciendo que kat se aferre más a su cuerpo gritándole que reduzca la velocidad fue cuestión de tres a cinco min que llegaron a la mansión vongola

KATHERINE! YOTZETH VENGAN POR AQUÍ!- grito una chica de 20 años cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color piel levemente bronceada de pechos grandes cuerpo perfecto vestía una blusa tipo vestido de color rojo con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules claro y tenis blancos

KAT: Asuka que pasa y porque tenemos que entrar por atrás de la mansión!- pregunto mientras la chica los arrastraba por la puerta trasera ya dentro se los llevo al ala oeste donde los tiro a cada uno en sus habitaciones

ASUKA: Cuando terminen los espero en el cuarto de kat les doy 10min- grito la pelirroja al final del gran pasillo donde anterior mente había echo lo mismo con Elizabeth e ian

.

.

En la entrada de la mansión

Desde la entrada hacia la mansión se podían ver globos serpentinas y demás en la gran puerta se encontraba un cartel con la palabra BIENBENIDOS A ITALIA en el centro de la sala de encontraba una gran mesa con comidas, bebidas, frutas por toda la gran mesa en medio de esta estaba el ponche junto los platos, vasos, cubiertos y las servilletas las maid corrían de un lado a otro para la cena que se dara esa noche

Hahi esto quedo muy hermoso creen que le guste a los chicos?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta vestía una blusa blanca con una falda tableada de color verde agua y zapatos de piso serados con un mono adornándolos

Claro que les gustara Haru verdad Hana-chan?- pregunto una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros de un color un tanto anaranjado traía una blusa un poco holgada de color gris y una falda de color lila unos zapatos blanco viendo a una chica de apariencia madura

Tiene que gustarles…- contesto una chica de cabello negro ondulado traía una blusa de color amarilla y unos jeans negros

Chicas vamos a nuestros lugares como acordamos ya saben cuando entren saltamos- habla una chica alta de unos 25 años cabello rojo pálido traía una blusa crema con unos jeans azul metálico con tenis del mismo color

HARU: Vamos Kyoko Desu

KYOKO: si Haru-chan

Se ven muy animadas- hablo un chico de peinado chistoso en sus labios tenía una ramita y el uniforme del comité disciplinario

HARU: Vamos Tsuya-kun-lo agarra de la mano para esconderse detrás del gran sillón

KYOKO: Ven Hana-imito la acción de haru

.

.

Con Asuka y los demás

KAT: Etto.. Asuka porque tenemos que vestir asi?- pregunto viendo los atuendos de sus proclamados hermanos menores; Elizabeth vestía con una hermosa blusa de color negro y falda tableada de color rosado unos zapatos bajos serrados de color gris dándole una apariencia tierna pero rebelde y un antifaz negro con toque blancos; Ian vestía con una playera manga larga de color morado pálido un pantalón blanco con tenis blancos con negro un antifaz de color blanco con negro

YAMI: se te ve bien tu traje Katherine- comento sarcástico viendo el atuendo de kat que consistía en una blusa de color lila y una falda blanca con una mariposa morada de un lado y zapatillas bajas de color blanco y un antifaz de color azul cielo con detalles en plateado

KAT: Ca-cállate baka- grito viendo el hermoso traje que tenia Yami que consistía en una playera roja con un suéter gris unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis de color negros y un antifaz morado

ASUKA: Se callan nono me pidió que los lleve a su despacho para que le expliquen algo de la misión a que se pongan esto-muestra cuatro capuchas una azul cielo otra morada y representando el yin yang para los mellizos Elizabeth el negro e ian el blanco los cuatro guardaron silencio recordando su misión y si habían algunas faltas por los cuales reprenderlos

.

.

En la entrada principal de la mansión vongola toda la familia venia platicando con Basil al entrar

SORPRESA BIENBENIDOS A ITALIA!- gritaron las chicas para luego reír

NANA: ara que linda sorpresa Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-chan Bianchi-chan

RIOHEY: KYOKO ME HAN SORPRENDIDO AL EXTREMO!- después de unos min. De platica

IEMITSU: Nana! Tsuna!- grito corriendo a los brazos de su amada

NANA: Iemitsu!- responde el abrazo

IEMITSU: Tsuna nono desea saludarte junto a tus amigos- soltó de la nada-Basil los podrías llevar por favor

BASIL: Claro maestro tsu-kun mina acompáñenme- salen de la sala dejando a nana muy acaramelada con su marido y las chicas platicando con fuuta e il-pin unas vueltas después llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde rápidamente los hicieron pasar hay se encontraba enma con su familia dino con el fiel Romario a la cabeza se encontraba nono con sus guardianes

TSUNA: E-enma? Dino-nii- pregunta viendo a los mencionadas dino con su típico traje al igual que Romario enma traía una playera azul con una chaqueta manga larga negra sin abrochar pantalón negro y tenis rojos

DINO: Hola hermanito

ENMA: Hola tsuna-kun

NONO: Hola tsuna chicos

TSUNA: Hola abuelo… perdón nono

NONO: Chicos los he llamado para presentar a los nuevos lideres de las familias aliadas a vongola tsuna ellos son caracterizados por tener unas llamas poco usuales como la perdida llama de la noche, la luna, la estrella y de la vida

REBORN: Nono no estará hablando de…

NONO: Exacto son ellos- todos los presentes guardaron silencio tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el noveno cuando unos gritos se escucharon detrás de la puerta

Asuka nooo! Nos regañara! Me quitara mi te! No hemos matado a nadie lo juro yo me encargue de eso!- Eran los gritos que se escuchaban hasta que tres personas fueron lanzadas tirando la puerta

KAT: itte… eso me dolió mucho

ENMA: E-estas bien?- pregunto extendiéndole la mano para levantarse

KAT: He s-si muchas gracias Enma-chan - agradeció regalándole una linda sonrisa

ENMA: Azuka les hiso eso?- la chica solo asiste con la cabeza- y porque el disfraz?

KAT: No tengo ni la menor idea- ayuda a levantar a Elizabeth mientras enma ayudaba a ian- H-hola abuelo…. Perdón digo nono- se acerca para darle un abrazo

ELI: Nono hemos cumplido bien con la misión

NONO: bien hecho bueno chicas les presento a la decima geneación vongola

IAN: Mucho gusto soy Inu y ella es mi hermana melliza Okami- hacen la típica reverencia japonesa

YAMI: Ryu hermano mayor de esos dos- imita la acción de los mellizos

KAT: Etto…. etto...yo soy Raion y nosotros somos los hijos de Reborn...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: SECUESTRO

TSUNA: H-hijos!

TAKESHI: jaja el pequeñín resulto ser padre- comento igual de sorprendido

MUKURO: kufufufu así que el ex-arcobaleno tiene hijos

RYOHEI: ESO EXTREMADAMENTE INESPERADO!-

LAMBO: Yo… t-tengo que ir al baño…- sale del despacho para dirigirse a su cuarto

NONO: Como ya saben ellos son los hijos bueno solo Inu-kun, Okami-chan y la mayor Raion-chan ellos son los lideres más poderosos aliados a vongola Inu y Okami lideres de Black Angello y Raion líder de Neko Black

TSUNA: Lambo…-susurro para si

NONO: Tsuna podrías presentar a tus guardianes y sus atributos?

TSUNA: H-ha si- se para- Gokudera Hayato mi mano derecha llama de la tormenta, Yamamoto Takeshi llama de la lluvia, Ryohei Sasawada llama del sol, Rokudo Mukuro y chrome llama de la niebla y mi guardián mas fuerte hibari Kyoya llama de la nube yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi el D-decimo vongola mi llama es la del cielo- señalo a cada uno de sus guardianes

ELI: El mocoso que salió no es un guardián?

KAT: Okami-chan! No le digas así

IAN: Okami no hagas enojar a Onee-chan o ya sabes el castigo

YAMI: Pero es cierto lo que dijo si no era un guardián no tenía nada que hacer aquí- soltó fría mente

TSUNA: N-no digan eso el si es un guardián es bovino lambo mi guardián del trueno

ELI: Si eso es todo me voy- sale del despacho seguida por Yami que no dijo nada mas

IAN: Con su permiso nono- se retira

NONO: Tsuna Raion-chan y los demás los entrenaran creo que deben de saber que Okami-chan posee la llama de la estrella una de las llamas más poderosas junto con el atributo de la nube, Inu-kun llama de la luna, Ryu-kun la de la noche una igual poderosa junto con una segunda la de la nube y la llama de la vida que posee Raion-chan todos con una llama muy poco usual solo se sabe que ese tipo de llamas han aparecido en la primera generación de sus familias antigua como la misma vongola ellos siempre han estado alado de vongola empezando con primo….

KAT: Etto… abuelo….yo…etto…- se pone a jugar sus dedos como hinata

NONO: Quiere ver a los chicos no?- la chica solo asiste- bueno retírate

KAT: Que descansen….-ase una leve inclinación- ayasumi Dino-nii, Tsuna-nii-susurro pasando a su lado

HIBARI: Hmn… si no peleare con nadie hoy me retiro-sale del despacho

NONO: Tsuna, Dino les pediré que cuiden de Raion-chan

DINO: Porque dice eso nono

TSUNA: Está en peligro?

NONO: Se podría decir que si ella y los mellizos son constante mente atacados desprevenidos por su llama si llegan a dar vida…la criatura que den a luz será muy poderoso eso sería muy peligroso si cae en manos enemigas- su mirada se torno seria su labios una mueca de desagrado- bueno pueden retirarse lo más seguro es que los esperen para cenar

.

.

LO QUE OCURRIO CUANDO LAMBO SALIO

El pequeño bovino corría por los largos pasillos de la mansión lagrimas descendían de sus sonrojadas mejillas corrió hasta llegar a una gran ventana con vista al bosque

LAMBO: P-porque…- gimoteaba el bovino agarrando su corazón-* Porque tiene hijos*….* Me duele mucho*…*Ya no quiero saber de él*…- pensaba el pequeño con tristeza al recordar las "caras" de los hijos de reborn

LAMBO: Yo… yo…no quiero…- toda palabra y pensamiento se detuvieron al ver como una densa niebla se formo a su alrededor que poco a poco se desvanecía dejando ver a un choco de unos 22 años de piel blanca como la nieve de cabellos castaños oscuro, cuerpo atlético y bien formado y de ojos azules irreales hasta el punto de apreciarlos en medio de la niebla, vestía una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros con converses blancos

Wo pero miren que he encontrado- hablo el chico acercándose al menor con una sonrisa ladeada

LAMBO: Q-quien eres?- retrocede dos pasos con temor

Pero que nodales déjame presentarme soy Suzuki y tu amore?- pregunto ya cerca del menor tocando su mejilla delicadamente

LAMBO: Y-yo… L-lo siento me tengo que ir- trato de zafarse del reciente agarre

SUZUKI: Amore no puedo dejarte ir- el rostro de lambo mostro una mueca de desagrado de solo ver como lo miraban pervertida mente- Porque tú serás mi carnada guardián del rayo del decimo vongola

LAMBO: C-carnada… que quieres hacerle a tsuna-nii?!

SUZUKI: No amore no lo quiero a el sino a su hermana gemela

LAMBO: He-hermana… de que hablas

SUZUKI: Así que el anciano no les conto jajaja

LAMBO: De que hablas

SUZIKI: Hablo de que quiero a Raion-chan pero basta de platica mejor duerme un rato

LAMBO: Nooo S-SUEL…- es inyectado en el cuello para luego caer dormido en los brazos de su agresor.

.

.

CON TSUNA Y LOS DEMAS

HAYATO: No me espere eso de Reborn-san

TAKESHI: Jaja el pequeñín si que lo escondió muy bien

CHROME: Boss se dio cuenta del aura que desprende de Raion…

TSUNA: Si por un segundo creí que era…no nada *Ella está en un internado legos*

MUKURO: NAGI CUIDADO- le jala del brazo esquivando una flecha que iba dirigida a ellos- Nagy estas bien?- pregunta alterado viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza

CHROME: Si Mukuro-sama

RYOHEI: ESO FUE EXTREMADAMENTE SORPRENDENTE!

ENMA: Tsu-kun mira- señala una nota pegada a la flecha

TSUNA: Q-que es…- toma la nota con miedo para leer el contenido su rostro poco a poco fue cambiando a una seria y enojada

ENMA: Que dice tsu-kun?-pregunto preocupado al ver el cambio drástico en su rostro

TSUNA: Shitt.p podrías traer a Reborn a mi cuarto por favor es muy urgente- la chica solo volteo a ver a Enma que solo asistió la chica salió corriendo para buscar a Reborn

HAYATO: Juudaime que pasa?

TSUNA: Basil trae a los del Lirio blanco los demás vengan con migo a mi habitación- todos atacaron las ordenes dadas

.

.

CON SHITT.P

SHITT.P: Reborn!...REBORN- gritaba la chica acercándose al hitman

REBRON: Que pasa?

SHITT.P: Sawada lo quiere ver en su habitación rápido es urgente

REBRON: Que paso porque es urgente?- la chica le explico lo sucedido

REBORN: Tsk… vamos- los dos toman un largo pasillo

.

.

CON BASIL

El chico paró en seco enfrente de una puerta para tocar

AZUKA: Que paso Basil porque tocas como desesperado

BASIL: Tsuna los quiere ver en su habitación paras ser urgente

AZUKA: Nos descubrió?

BASIL: No lo que paso es que una flecha casi lastima a su guardiana y tenía una nota luego de leerla nos mando por Reborn y por los chicos

AZUKA: Bien vamos en seguida- después de serrar su cuarto se dirige con los demás para explicar la situación

.

.

CUARTO DE TSUNA

Tok tok abren la puerta

ELI: Para que me han despertado

IAN: Okami!

YAMI: Espero y sea importante

KAT: Cállense!... – lo ve enojada (sépase que tienen otra vez el antifaz)-tsuna porque nos mandaste a hablar- ve a los guardianes a Reborn, Enma, Basil y Dino

TSUNA: Los mande a hablar por esto- le entrega la noto a Yami

YAMI: Querido Tsunayoshi me he llevado al mocoso lambo se los daré si entregas a Raion mañana al medio día en el lago situado en medio del bosque si no hace lo que pido me veré obligado a matar al mocoso…. ATTE: Suzuki

KAT: S-Suzuki!- la chica tembló leve mente ante eso

ELI: Y eso que no entregaras a mi Onee-chan o si decimo vongola?- pregunto frívola

REBORN: Tsk estúpida vaca

ENMA: no sería capaz de eso- defendió el menor

DINO: Tsuna que vamos hacer?

TSUNA: Entregaremos a Raion- dijo decidido

IAN: No te dejare entregar a mi Onee-chan a ese maldito pervertido que casi la viola!

REBORN: Que el hizo que?

YAMI: Casi abusan de ella hace 6 años pero gracias a Asuka y los chicos no paso nada

KAT: No… no quiero estar otra vez con el…

TSUNA: La entregaremos como señuelo- aclaro viendo como todo se ponía tenso y ruidoso

REBORN: Bien este es el plan….


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: RECUERDOS

KAT: Que tu plan es entregarme a si nomas y si falla…. Yo…yo….

REBORN: No fallara hablare con Kaitho y Ethan para que ayuden

ELI: No te preocupes Onee-chan nosotros te cuidaremos

KAT: Esto es como entregarme a la boca del lobo- susurro haciendo un tierno puchero

DINO: Nosotros te protegeremos

KAT: T-tu qué dices Enma-kun- le muestra unos ojitos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia- verdad que es como decir que intente violarme de nueva cuenta- sus manos sufren un leve temblor al recordar lo que le ocurrió años atrás

ASUKA: QUE! ESE MALDITO INTENTO ABUSAR DE TI?!-grito alterada al enterarse

IAN: Eso paso hace 9 años fue cuando yo llevaba viviendo con ustedes apenas 11 meses- baja su mirada al igual que Elizabeth

YAMI: Vamos- toma la mano de Kath para salir del cuarto con un fuerte porrazo ante la mirada incrédula de todos

REBORN: Chicos díganme que fue lo que paso hace 9 años y en donde se encontraba Asuka- pidió el hitman con su mirada oculta bajo su fedora su voz se escucho preocupada aunque nadie pudiera ver sus ojos sabían que estaba sorprendido y decepcionado de el mismo

ELI: Sawada creo que deben saber esto también tomen asiento por favor

IAN: hace 9 años cuando vivíamos en la mansión Neko Black con Rain-ne

.

.

9 años atrás se veían a tres niños despidiéndose de una chica de unos 11 años cabello rojo ella solo se giro para besar la frente de los mellizos de apenas 6 años y de la mayor de 7 años cabello rubio

KAT: Cuídate Asuka-ne

IAN: Vuelve pronto Asuka-nee

ELI: Mata a todos Asuka-nee- decía emocionada la peli plata

ASUKA: Kat volveré dentro de un mes cuida de tus hermanitos si?- pidió regalándole una sonrisa a la mayor

KAT: S-si me encargare que Elizabeth no mate a nadie y que los dos tomen su baño

ASUKA: Gracias kat, Elizabeth Ian encárguense que su Onee-chan entrene y no lea manga o vea anime- los mellizos sonrieron ante eso pero aceptaron, la peli roja al despedirse corrió hasta la entrada donde la esperaba una camioneta polarizada de color negro con el escudo de vongola.

Ya habiendo pasado 15 días los niños jugaban, entrenaban o le jugaban bromas a los sirvientes que solían jugar con ellos pero esa misma noche después de que todos se fueron quedando así los de seguridad y los niños en sus respectivas camas para dormir no eran más de las 11:30 cuando sonó la alarma despertando a los niños

Mientras afuera los de seguridad disparaban a 4 figuras negras que se acercaban a la casa los disparos y gritos se escuchaban por toda la mansión alertando a los menores

KAT: Eli-chan Ian vengan- dijo la rubia con un blusón blanco y unos shorts cortos blancos el cabello suelto, entrando a la habitación de los mellizos para luego meterlos en un armario- pase lo que pase no hagan ruido y no salgan por nada del mundo entienden- advirtió viendo como los mellizos (solo ian) tenían miedo

ELI: Yo voy con onee-chan- pidió aun en pijamas que consistía en una blusa y un shorts de color azul metálico

KAT: No Eli-chan yo necesito que cuides de tu hermano harías eso por mi?

IAN: Onee-chan- tenía lagrimitas en la comisura de sus ojos dándole una apariencia tierna junto con sus pijamas que era un blusón y unos shorts cortos

KAT: Eli lo cuidaras cierto?

ELI: Si onee-chan- la rubia abraza a los mellizos para serrar levemente la puerta del armario

KAT: Bien protegeré a Elí e Ian- saca un cuchillo como los de belphegor de un cajón cercano al igual que un juego de apicultura que se encontraba en una bolsita que se amara en la pierna

Jaja eso fue fácil pero donde está la chiquilla que buscamos onii-chan- se escuchaban los pasos acercándose ala habitación que era alumbrada por la tenue luz de la luna

Mira no hemos revisado aquí- hablo otra voz para que seguidamente tiren la puerta dejando ver dos figuras

KAT: Q-quienes son ustedes? Que buscan aquí?!-pregunto/grito con un leve temblor en sus piernas al ver que eran dos chicos que parecieran tener 13 año ambos con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros se acercaban lentamente a la rubia la que a su vez retrocedía lejos del armario

Así que tu eres la chica que posee la llama de la vida- se burlaba el más alto

KAT: Q-Quienes son ustedes y como saben de la llama?

Perdona a mi amigo no tiene modales me llamo ferrato él es Suzuki lo que importa ahora no es contarte como nos enteramos de tu llamita sino que donde está la otra chica la de la llama de la estrella?- camina hacia la rubia

KAT: N-no sé de qué me hablas

FERRATO: No te hagas la chula con migo donde está la chiquilla- le pega una cachetada que manda a kath al suelo

SUZUKI: Oya oya a si no se trata a una dama- le da una patada en la boca del estomago a la pequeña- asi se tratan a la mujeres jajaja

KAT: cof cof…- escupe un poco de sangre- l-largo

FERRATO: Que?

KAT: He dicho largo de mi casa- susurra levantando la mirada sus hermosos ojos azules se habían vuelto un tanto afilados

SUZUKI: Que has dicho no te oí- la levanta halando de su cabello

KAT: Itte… N-no dejare que lastimen a mi imoto-chan- le ensarta el cuchillo en el brazo para librarse (dios sabrá donde lo habrá escondido)

SUZUKI: Maldita

.

.

HAYATO: A todo esto quien es Suzuki y ferrato y como sabían de la llama

IAN: Ese es un buen punto

HAYATO: Ósea que no saben

IAN: Exacto

TAKESHI: Pero solo pregunto por ra-chan y Oka-chan pero no por inu- todos asisten ante eso

RYOHEI: No entiendo nada al EXTREMO!- grita para tener la atención de todos

TSUNA: O-oni-san de donde sacaste las golosinas?- pregunta con una gran cota de sudor tras su nuca al ver a Ryohei con palomitas

RYOHEI: No se…

ELI: Se pueden callar y dejar que cuente lo que paso!- grito con unas venitas anchadas en su rostro

MUKURO: kufufu… Bueno peleo contra esos dos luego que paso

.

.

Kath estaba realmente herida su pijama se encontraba rasgada tenia rapones y golpes por todo su cuerpo

FERRATO: Tsk terminemos con esto rápido- pidió viendo a kath casi inconsciente atada de manos a la cama el cuarto se veía completamente destrozado la ventana roto la puerta tirada los muebles rotos con flechas en ellos el escritorio partido en dos por una espada

SUZUKI: Tsk… como quieras- se posiciona sobra la chica con intenciones no muy buenas comienza rasgando su blusón dejando solo su top y su shorts

KAT: N-no de-dente NO!- gritaba sintiendo las manos de Suzuki retirar sus shorts

FERRATO: Cállate perra ese es tu castigo por no decir donde se encontraba tu imoto- se burlaba viendo como era desvestida por su amigo

KAT: NO! Déjame no me toques!- le da una patada en los bajos?

SUZUKI: M-maldita- toma una aguja de apicultura (téngase en cuenta que están tiradas por la pelea)

KAT: Q-que vas a hacer…. N-no te acerques a mí- lloraba siendo inyectada por la aguja

ELI: Onee-chan- sale del armario para luego golpear a suzuki de nuevo en los bajos

IAN: Eli!- sale detrás de su hermana dándole un golpe a ferrato

ELI: Onee-chan! Que tenia la aguja Onee-chan?- preguntaba desesperada

IAN: Onee-chan está bien?!

KAT: Eli… Ian m-me prometieron no salir

IAN: P-pero Onee-chan estas herida y…

KAT: Corran yo estaré bien

.

.

ADELHEID: pero si vieron que estaban a punto de… violar a su Hermana mayor porque no solo la ayudaron

IAN: Porque Raion-ne trato de protegernos y le prometimos no salir

JULIE: Y que tenían esa agujitas que los obligo a salir?

IAN: A veces veneno otras una droga que te hace dormir por dos días

ELI: Haaaa! Me voy y tu Reborn si quieres saber que paso luego que te lo diga inu!-grito enojada al ser interrumpida de nueva cuenta

ENMA: Y que tenia esta vez?- todos ignoraron a la menor que salió molesta del cuarto a la vista divertida de Mukuro

IAN: Droga

TSUNA: Y que paso luego?- come palomitas junto con Ryohei

IAN: Pues Suzuki y ferrato nos golpearon enfrente de Raion-ne

CHROME: Y Ella que hiso?

IAN: Nada ya no podía moverse pero en ese momento llego Ryu-ni para salvarnos

REBORN: Entonces el no estaba cuando atacaron la mansión?

IAN: Oto-san él ni había estado con nosotros él fue el que me llevo con ustedes

ASUKA: Fue por eso que cuando llegue el ya estaba con ustedes

IAN: Si fue cuando te ataco por abrazar a Onee-chan

ASUKA: Ahora entiendo… pero porque me ataco

IAN: No se pero el ataca a cualquiera que toque a Onee-chan si no lo conoce o a nosotros creo que lo hace por cuidar bien de nosotros quien sabe- se pone un dedo en la mejilla pensativo

ASUKA: Pero como hicieron para dejar la casa como estaba antes de que yo me fuera

IAN: Pues con ilusiones

ASUKA: Q-quien las hiso?

IAN: Pues le contamos lo "sucedido" a Viper-ne y ella creo las ilusiones reales

DINO: En pocas palabras los atacaron Raion los defendió pero ustedes salieron para ayudar a su hermana luego llego Ryu y salvo a todos

IAN: Si lo resumes así pues si eso paso bueno yo me voy que descansen hasta mañana- sale seguido de Asuka

TSUNA: Podre Raion debió a ver sido duro…- susurro para si enojado y triste por lo ocurrido


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ENTONCES NO QUIERES SER MIA?

LO QUE PASO CUANDO YAMI SE LLEVO A KATH

KAT: Ya-Yami me lastimas

YAMI:…. Cállate- entra a una habitación serrando la puerta tras de el

KAT: Suéltame me dañas- se zafa del agarre- porque me sacaste así del cuarto se tsu-kun y porque me has traído a tu cuarto

YAMI: Cállate…- le da un beso en los labios para la sorpresa de la rubia- no quiero que te entreguen a ese infeliz, que te haga daño de nuevo- le retira el antifaz a la rubia para ver esos ojos azules

KAT: Y-Yami…- lleva su mano a sus labios

YAMI: No permitiré que el maldito de Suzuki te ponga una mano enzima

KAT: E-estaré bien-trato de animar viendo como se quitaba el antifaz un poco enojado

YAMI: Como sabes que estarás bien!- le grita- como sabes que no te pasara nada- la abraza protectora mente

KAT: P-porque tu estarás cuidando de mi… confió en que me protegerás de Suzuki como pasa hace 9 años

YAMI: Pero cuando llegue ya estabas herida… estabas inconsciente

KAT: Pero no permitiste que me lastimaran más o a los chicos

YAMI: Kath…- la ve a los ojos para luego volver a besarla- duerme con migo hoy y te creeré… que no te pasara nada

KAT: H-he?!- se sonroja a más no poder que retrocede un poco cayéndose al suelo

YAMI: Entonces no quieres ser mía? –le interroga ligeramente dolido, Kath observa sus hermosos orbes azul metálico y suspira, nunca antes le había visto una expresión como esa en su rostro, muerde sus labios, mientras Yotzeth atrapa su rostro entre sus manos y luego la besa.

YAMI: No deseas ser mía antes o prefieres que Suzuki te tome primero?- pregunta con la mira escondida entre su flequillo

KAT: Yotzeth–susurra porque no puede resistirte a esa mirada, a su voz, a él –esa era una excusa, pero bien sabes la diferencia de edades eres 6 años mayor que yo…–explica asiendo una leve pausa –yo quiero ser tuya yotzeth, aún si no estuviéramos en esta situación, aún si tú no me amas como yo a ti, yo quiero que seas el primero y el único –responde mirándolo a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo ,Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus delgados labios, luego lo ve relamerse los labios cual depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, la levanta del suelo tan rápido que solo puedes sentir el vértigo del cambio, la recuesta en su cama delicadamente ante la mirada atónica de la rubia y con una destreza sorprendente la desnuda por completo, ni se molesta en protestar porque sabe que ese brillo en su mirada solo puede significar que no se va a detener.

Empieza besando su cuello, su cálido aliento que le hace cosquillas, mientras sus manos descienden hasta llegar a sus senos, siente un poco de vergüenza al sentir como le pellizca con suavidad, sus manos están tibias juega con ella y le tortura de tal forma que de su boca solo puedan salir suaves suspiros de placer. Desciende su camino de besos para encontrarse con lo que estaban jugando sus manos y saborearte, mientras sus manos descienden por tus caderas hasta tus muslos, donde un escalofrío le recorre cuando sus yemas trazan círculos y se van internando a su entrepierna.

KAT: Yo-yotzeth…haaa!–gime llena de placer

Su toque le aturde, sus manos acarician ese hermoso cabello plateado, de repente siente como le muerde juguetonamente, baja su mirada y se encuentras con sus ojos hambrientos y llenos de pasión que la dejan sin aliento, pero no deja de saborearla. Entonces sus dedos separan sus labios y ahogas un gemido de placer, empieza a friccionar poco a poco, Katherine se va retorciendo de placer. De repente se endereza sobre ella, evidenciando su estatura, él aún lleva puesto su_ ropa Kath _ tuerce la boca y con tus manos desabotona cuidadosa mente su playera para luego ver el rostro de yotzeth y ver esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia ensancharse, contempla su cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos marcados, su piel blanquecina, Kath se sonroja hasta la orejas y desvías su mirada al llegar a su vientre bajo.

YAMI: Wow –susurra al internar uno de sus dedos en ella

KAT: Ah!–gime sorprendida

Empieza a juguetear aún más, haciendo que se aturda y que esos ligeros espasmos de su frágil cuerpo se vuelvan más y más frecuentes, de repente siente su pulgar presionar aún más y Kath pierde por completo la razón. Todo a su alrededor dan vueltas, trata de recuperar lentamente su aliento cuando de repente siente algo cálido recorrerte, mira el rostro de su amado Yami para encontrarse con su sonrisa embelesada, separa sus muslos aún más y los coloca al lado de sus caderas, luego siente algo invadir su cuerpo repentinamente,

KAT: Du-duele sácalo!-se quejo de dolor tratando de alejarse de él pero fue inútil Yami le agarro de las caderas para que no se moviese, sin embargo Yotzeth le besa labios de tal forma que sus quejidos se queden encerrados en su boca en un beso gentil

YAMI: Tranquila no me moveré hasta que estés lista–le susurra separando sus labios de su boca

KAT: H-hai –respondes sin aliento no paso mucho tiempo cuando el dolor desapareció dándole paso al placer pero al ser la primera vez de Kath no sabía cómo decirle que podía moverse y le daba vergüenza decirlo, inconsciente mente movió las caderas dando a entender que estaba lista yotzeth ni lento ni perezoso espero

KAT: Haaa– gime al sentir las embestidas lentas y profundas

YAMI: E-estas muy es...trecha- confiesa dándole un tierno beso en los labios Kath sonríe tímidamente, al tiempo que el empieza a embestirla con cierto ritmo placentero, Kath no puede dejar de gemir y se retuerce bajo su cuerpo, a veces profundiza un poco más, a veces no, es como si buscara algo en dentro de ella, de repente rosa algo dentro de ella

KAT: Haaa! Y-Yotzeth-gime su nombre con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a la ancha espalda de Yami arañando un poco

YAMI: C-con que hay esta- susurra detenidos un poco para repetir la acción más y más.

En la habitación solo puede escucharse o gemidos de kat junto con el nombre de Yotzeth y su sensual voz le acompaña con ligeros gruñidos de placer. Repentinamente las embestidas del peli plata se vuelven feroces y los cuerpos de ambos se tensan porque se acerca ese momento, entonces le aturde una vez más con una ola de placer indescriptible en ella, luego yotzeth gime el nombre de Katherine nombre casi sin aliento y su cálida semilla invade el cuerpo de la menor provocando que arquee su espalda.

YAMI: No permitas que nadie más te haga esto- le advirtió besándola de nueva cuenta

KAT: S-si- susurra para luego ser abrazada por Yami

YAMI: Descansa amore mío- tapa ambos cuerpo notando como la rubia simplemente se queda dormida en sus brazos


End file.
